Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
High voltage equipment including a battery (high voltage battery), a DC-DC converter, and an inverter is installed in vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle. This type of vehicle includes a cooling mechanism for maintaining the temperature of high voltage equipment within an appropriate range, to prevent degradation in performance of the high voltage equipment due to an abnormal temperature rise. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-321738 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-154696 disclose vehicles including a sirocco fan, as a cooling fan for supplying cooling air to high voltage equipment.